Starry Sky
by Ereri-WinterLight
Summary: Levi avait indéniablement changé depuis qu'il sortait avec Eren. Cependant, ses questionnements ne voulaient pas quitter son esprit jusqu'à ce soir-là, sous ce ciel étoilé.


Depuis que Levi sortait avec Eren, il était indéniable que son comportement avait changé. Pour les personnes qui le connaissaient depuis longtemps, la différence était plutôt flagrante tandis que pour celles qui le voyaient de loin ou qui ne lui parlait que rarement, il restait le même homme : petit (bien qu'Eren ne puisse rien y faire), grincheux, vulgaire, sarcastique et violent. Cependant, à partir du jour où Eren avait avoué ses sentiments pour le plus vieux alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement posés sur le toit plat (la modernité, apparemment) de la maison de Levi, celui-ci était devenu moins sarcastique, ou du moins, on discernait maintenant bien plus facilement la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux gris orageux. Il ne se mettait évidemment pas à rire à gorge déployée parce que premièrement, voir ce qui était dans la bouche des autres était dégueulasse, et que deuxièmement, ce n'était pas dans ses gênes. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement le faire mais, puisqu'il était heureux ainsi, était-ce vraiment important ? Levi avait embrassé Eren. Eren s'était déclaré à Levi. Chacun avait fait la part des choses et à présent, cela ferait bientôt sept mois qu'ils faisaient leur bout de chemin ensemble.

Peut-être qu'un jour, ils se disputeront si fort qu'ils décideraient de se quitter, ou bien l'un en aura marre de l'autre et partira en laissant sa moitié seule. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient arriver avec leur caractère. L'un était impulsif et l'autre réfléchi, l'un immature et l'autre n'arrivait pas à s'amuser complètement. Eren était jeune, Levi avait déjà fait un long trajet. Et même si cette différence d'âge aurait pu en choquer certains, ils s'en fichaient parce qu'après tout, qu'importait l'avis des autres ? Absolument rien. Eren aimait Levi, et Levi l'aimait en retour. Chaque jour était différent et ils arrivaient encore à se surprendre. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Levi avait peur. Il savait qu'Eren était jeune, il savait qu'il rencontrerait d'autres personnes de son âge, peut-être même qu'un jour, il se sentira attiré par une fille, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, il lui dirait qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir, ou bien qu'il ne _voulait_ plus, et alors, Levi deviendrait un être encore plus grincheux, encore plus sarcastique mais avant tout, brisé. Brisé par un amour qu'il savait imprudent, voué à l'échec même, mais il avait eu envie d'y croire et après qu'Eren lui ait affirmé qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait plus réfléchi à quoique ça soit et aujourd'hui, ils allaient fêter leur sept mois.

La première personne à avoir vu ce changement était Hange, bien évidemment puisqu'elle passait son temps à essayer d'analyser Levi. C'était comme sa meilleure amie et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais (un doute persistait vu son comportement ces sept derniers mois) il aimait vraiment cette fille. Comme une amie, il savait qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, et inversement. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait rencontré Eren d'ailleurs. Hange l'avait trainé dans un bar assez tard un vendredi et après quelques verres payé pas elle, il l'avait aperçu, lui et ses yeux magnifiques, vert-bleu, perçant, envoûtant, il n'avait jamais vu pareille merveille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit son amie secouer son bras pour l'attirer vers eux et de le voir légèrement sourire tout en s'approchant.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors que Levi avait quelques grammes dans le sang et ça avait été la pire idée qu'ait pu avoir Hange. Seulement, le feeling était étonnement bien passé et Levi avait été surpris par ce gamin d'à peine dix-sept ans à l'époque. Il était plutôt intelligent et cultivé, et puis, sa gueule d'ange était vraiment à se damner. C'était un des élèves volontaire pour les recherches sur lesquelles Hange donnait son temps, sa sueur et bien souvent, ses repas. Et puis ils s'étaient revus, une fois, puis une deuxième et enfin, ils avaient arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Eren débarquait pour manger, parce qu'il se sentait seul ou tout simplement ne rien faire parce qu'après tout, c'était suffisant.

Ils étaient tout simplement tombés amoureux, sans s'y attendre mais sans non plus chercher à l'éviter réellement.

Levi était allongé sur le toit de sa maison et écoutait distraitement la musique qui passait dans son enceinte, à l'intérieur de la dite maison. Il n'aimait pas le bruit, alors quand il écoutait la musique, il aimait juste la mettre assez fort pour pouvoir l'entendre de son endroit favori. Juillet était plutôt doux et Levi appréciait fortement le fait de pouvoir se poser sans prendre de manteau et de pouvoir rester bras nus à l'extérieur. Seule une couverture grises était présente – au cas où – et une petite lumière qui dégageait une certaine atmosphère chaleureuse.

Une chaleur le fit ouvrir les yeux et il tomba sur deux perles qu'il n'aurait échangées pour rien au monde, à part peut-être sa vie. Le regard qu'Eren posa sur lui le poussa à fermer les yeux afin de contrôler les frémissements qui s'emparaient doucement de lui, faisant sourire Eren tandis qu'il se pencha légèrement et posa son front sur celui de Levi. La main du brun passa dans les cheveux chocolat du cadet qui appréciait fortement ce contact, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela pendant toute sa vie, si bien qu'à présent, une journée loin de Levi lui paraissait comme l'Eternité à traverser.

Levi sourit quand Eren frotta doucement son nez sur le sien, chose qu'auparavant, il aurait préféré ne pas faire, ne pas montrer la douceur ressentie ni le plaisir qu'il en ressortait. Eren se redressa légèrement pour lever les yeux au ciel qui était déjà peuplé d'astres et cette vision fit du regard de Levi quelque chose de plus intense, de plus désireux, de plus captivant. Eren était beau, c'était indéniable. Il était jeune aussi. Et il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que peut-être, un jour, cette vision puisse être réservée uniquement à une autre personne. Ça lui trouait le cœur et rendait ses yeux plus humide sans pour autant déborder il savait que si cela arrivait, il laisserait alors Eren le quitter pour trouver mieux ailleurs. Quitte à prendre sur lui.

Remarquant l'air pensif et tiraillé de son amant, Eren fronça doucement les sourcils et se pencha de nouveau vers Levi pour cette fois-ci, caresser son front de ses lèvres d'une douceur telle que Levi crut quelques secondes au paradis. Cependant, c'était juste une caresse parmi tant d'autre qui lui fit prendre conscience de la réalité de l'instant. Il se releva presque brutalement et tout en passant une main derrière la nuque d'Eren, il posa ses lèvres les siennes.

Eren n'avait jamais eu un baiser si empli de sentiments. L'amour, la peur, la tendresse, la tristesse, la douceur, l'angoisse.

Quand Levi se sépara, il avait un sourire presque inconscient sur les lèvres et ses yeux ne regardaient rien de particulier. Eren savait. Il comprenait les craintes de Levi, parce qu'après tout, il avait les mêmes. Eren était jeune, impulsif, même bête parfois. Il n'avait pas encore fini ses études et paraissait d'être un fardeau parfois. Il avait lui aussi l'angoisse que Levi le quitter, qu'il se lasse de son caractère, de son comportement, de sa personne entière pour aller trouver quelqu'un de son âge, qui lui correspondrait, peut-être même serait-ce une femme, il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Alors quand Levi fit mine de se relever pour rentrer, il attrapa ses joues dans ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour, en y mettant le plus de sentiments possible.

La chaleur, la bienveillance, la sécurité, le confort et par-dessus tout, l'amour.

Quand Levi ouvrit les yeux, il put voir dans les yeux d'Eren toute sa sincérité, tout son amour. Ses yeux lui disaient ''Je ne te quitterais pas'' et toutes ses peurs s'envolèrent comme si elles n'avaient été que des pensées fugaces et éphémères.

« Je ne te quitterais jamais, Levi., répéta-t-il, avec sa bouche cette fois-ci. »

Son cœur était enflé dans sa poitrine et battait si rapidement qu'il aurait pu faire un A.V.C. Mais c'était ainsi quand il était avec Eren. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et souvent, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

Alors il lui répondit par un rire, un vrai. Un rire qu'Eren n'avait jamais vu dans ses rêves les plus fous.

* * *

Bonsoir~ A la fin de la fiction ''The Library Bar'' j'avais fait plusieurs propositions de textes et comme le deux avait gagné (j'crois) du coup, même si j'avais posté ''The Argument'', j'avais envie de poster autre chose, un truc un peu plus posé, juste entre Eren et Levi parce que ça me manque ces derniers temps.

Pour ce qui est de la soi-disant fiction qui me trottait dans la tête, j'ai écrit deux chapitres. C'est abusé parce que j'ai toutes les idées mais bordel, j'arrive pas à écrire, ou bien je n'ai pas d'idées pour le début ou bien je trouve que je vais trop vite. Jsp, je vais voir à ça. Peut-être que j'en ferais un O.S.

Bref, peut-être à bientôt du coup.


End file.
